


(You Shouldn't Have) Put a Ring in It

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Sam Winchester, very brief allusion to unsavory bodily functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Cas's proposal to Dean didn't turn as expected. At least Sam didn't have to witness any of it.





	(You Shouldn't Have) Put a Ring in It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 17 prompt: "Warming up with a hot chocolate"  
> Square #11 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "engagement"

Sam got the call while he was on his morning run. He almost didn’t answer, but running on a cold December morning had actually been the worst idea he’d ever had, so he was glad to have any excuse to stop the torture.

When he heard who it was on the other side, he was pretty glad he’d picked it up. Except now he had to run back to the bunker, and not just for the exercise.

He had to go to the hospital, and he had to get there fast.

 

“What happened? Was there an attack or something?” Sam asked Jack, the first known face he came across in the hospital waiting room.

“Oh no, not at all,” Jack answered calmly, as if a call telling Sam that Dean had been admitted in the ER was nothing to worry about.

“What happened, then? Is Dean okay?” Sam could feel himself calm down, but he knew the worry would still be there until he saw with his eyes that Dean was fine.

“Well…” Jack hesitated, and from the look on his face Sam knew at once that what had happened was not serious at all. Sam could tell that the story Jack was about to tell him was going to be pretty stupid, in fact. “It was actually kind-of my fault, but it was an accident, I swear!”

Sam rolled his eyes, took a seat, and let Jack talk.

“So it all started by Cas telling me that he wanted to propose to Dean,” Jack began, and Sam couldn’t help a smile at the news. Dean and Cas hadn’t actually been together-together that long, but given how long they’d been acting like a married couple, a proposal wasn’t anything premature if you asked Sam.

“And Cas had bought a ring but was unsure how exactly he would propose, so he asked me if I had any ideas, so I did some research…” Jack hesitated again at this point, and Sam had no idea how a proposal could turn so wrong that Dean would end up in the ER, but he certainly knew that it would be entertaining to listen to.

“And so I found this website that said that it was very common for the person who proposed to put the ring in the other person’s drink, and when I told Castiel about it, he seemed to enjoy the idea, so…”

“Did Dean choke on the ring?” Sam asked, but he felt like this would be too obvious an ending to the story.

“No, that’s not it…Because of the time of year, Castiel chose, instead of champagne, to put the ring in a cup of hot chocolate. Except he didn’t think about the fact that hot chocolate was too opaque for Dean to see there was a ring in it, and…Dean actually swallowed the ring.”

It took some time for Sam to take it all in, but man were his brother and his angel boyfriend a couple of idiots.

“But why did Dean need to come to the hospital? Couldn’t he have just… _passed_ the ring?” Sam asked, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain to Jack what he meant in details.

“Oh no, it would have been too dangerous because of the ring itself,” Jack clarified, without actually clarifying anything. A raise of Sam’s eyebrow was enough to make him go on, “Because Cas crafted the ring from actual stardust, there were worries about the consequences it could have on Dean’s stomach.”

Sam had no answer for that. This was the most stupid yet at the same time the most romantic thing he’d ever heard. A ring made out of stardust? Sam didn’t know that anyone could ever top that.

 

When Sam finally got to see Dean in his room, he didn’t look the worse for wear. He actually seemed chirpier than on most mornings. Sam didn’t even have the time to enquire about the state of his innards before Dean proclaimed, smiling from ear to ear, “I said yes!”

“I will have to find another ring though,” Cas added, but he was beaming.

Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling too. These bozos were his family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181215447720/fic-you-shouldnt-have-put-a-ring-in-it)


End file.
